El Talento de Oro
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Una princesa les otorga monedas de oro llamadas "Talento" a diez siervas para una negociación luego de un tiempo corto, pero una de ellas no hace nada con dicho talento. ¿Será perdonada o el no hacer lo que debía hará que la princesa decida algo diferente y no bueno para ella?.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del cincuenta por ciento de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en historias de fantasía. Si en esta historia ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la vida real y tampoco suceda como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque esta historia es de fantasía o porque ocupa más fantasía que realismo.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en la serie y sus películas, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque como otros escritores ya habrán visto, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, ya me sucedió a mí y he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **SEXTA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

 **SÉPTIMA NOTA:** Esta historia está basada en la parábola cristiana llamada "Parábola de los Talentos", así que sólo podrán entenderla los que anteriormente hayan conocido esa parábola. Y sólo para aclararles y ayudarles a entender de antecasco (antemano) lo que es llamado como "Talento" en esta historia, son solamente simples monedas hechas de oro.

 **OCTAVA NOTA:** Como esta historia tiene más de mil quinientas palabras, decidí pasar parte de lo escrito a otro capítulo para hacer que la lectura sea menos pesada para todos.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Hasbro.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del quince de Mayo de 1215, y dentro de un castillo en una tierra gobernada por una princesa, diez yeguas se presentaron ante dicha princesa y le hicieron reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Princesa Celestia.— la saludaron todas las diez sintiéndose contentas y sonriendo como ella.

—Buenas tardes a todas, mis leales siervas. He llamado a las diez porque tengo que decirles algo. Por motivos de realeza partiré a una tierra lejana dentro de una hora y estaré fuera durante tres días. A cada una le daré un talento de oro para que negocien conmigo cuando vuelva. La tarea que todas deberán llevar a cabo con su talento desde mañana hasta un día antes de que vuelva, será hacer transacciones que les reporten más talentos. Y si lo consiguen, tendrán una recompensa. Sólo les diré cuál es la recompensa cuando haya vuelto. Ahora, formen una fila una al lado de otra para recibir su talento en una bolsita de tela.— les dijo con los mismos modos.

Se formaron en fila y la princesa les dio su talento.

—Todas deberán traer consigo su bolsa cuando las llame a reunirse aquí el día que vuelva. ¿Quedó claro?.— les preguntó con gentileza, a la vez que sonreía de inmensa felicidad y amor.

—Sí, majestad.— dijeron todas.

—Buena suerte a todas, mis leales siervas.

—Gracias, majestad.

Le hicieron reverencia y pasó la hora hasta que todas despidieron a la princesa. Los tres días pasaron rápidamente y la princesa reunió a sus siervas.

—Bien, mis siervas, les digo ahora cuál será la recompensa. Era que desde hoy, cada una será la gobernante de un determinado número de ciudades. La cantidad de talentos que tengan será la cantidad de ciudades que gobernarán. Gobernarán por el tiempo que ustedes quieran y si alguna vez quieren dejar de gobernar, pueden decírmelo y de inmediato dejarán de ser gobernantes. Ahora las llamaré una por una y pasarán al frente.— les dijo con la misma voz tranquila y feliz de la última vez que las vio.

Puso su mirada sobre una.

—Dime, Twilight, ¿qué fue de ti y tu talento?.— le preguntó a su primera sierva unicornio sonriéndole.

Pasó al frente.

—Majestad, su talento me ha reportado otros diez.— le dijo sonriendo y hablando con voz tranquila y contenta a la vez.

La princesa estaba orgullosa.

—Bien hecho, fiel sierva. Ya que has demostrado tu capacidad con algo pequeño, yo te daré el gobierno de diez de mis ciudades.— dijo la princesa contenta.

Twilight le hizo reverencia con los ojos cerrados.

—Gracias, princesa.— agradeció sintiéndose totalmente contenta por su recompensa.

Retrocedió.

—¿Y tú, Rarity?.— le preguntó a otra unicornio.

Pasó al frente.

—Su talento, majestad, me ha reportado cinco.— le dijo tan contenta y sonriendo como Twilight.

—Bien hecho. Tú también mereces recompensa, te haré gobernante de cinco ciudades.— la recompensó llena de orgullo y felicidad.

Le hizo reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, majestad.

Retrocedió.

—Y tú, Trixie, ¿qué fue de ti y tu talento?.— le preguntó a otra que también era unicornio.

Pasó al frente con una expresión triste.

—Majestad, no hice nada con su talento, así que todavía es uno.— dijo ella con voz contrariamente triste.

La princesa dejó de sonreír.

—¿A qué se debe que no hicieras ninguna transacción?.— le preguntó con voz calmada y sin subir su tono para nada.

—Con todo el debido respeto, majestad, se debe a que yo jamás aprendí a hacer transacciones.— hablaba en serio.

—Al menos hubieras podido pedirme ayuda a mí o a alguna de las demás, así te habrían dado alguna buena instrucción.— dijo sin cambiar su voz que sigue siendo tranquila.

—Lo siento por eso, majestad, había pensado en eso, pero después pensé que usted o alguna de ellas podía tener alguna reacción negativa ante el saber que no sé hacer esas transacciones que cualquiera ya sabe hacer a mi edad, así que me dio un poco de miedo pedir ayuda.— reconoció con voz todavía triste y con su ceño entristecido todavía.

La princesa sonrió tranquila y comprensivamente.

—No te preocupes por no saber realizar transacciones. Existe un limitado porcentaje de gente que jamás lo aprende y otro que lo aprende un tiempo indeterminado después de cumplir tu edad, pero no debes sentirte mal ni con miedo por no saberlo. Ser valiente y tener atrevimiento de pedir ayuda te habría servido de mucho para aprenderlo y así poder realizar las transacciones que debías.— le dijo con verdadera y sincera comprensión.

—Lo siento por eso, majestad, aunque el miedo fuese poco, igualmente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirme reflexionar e intentar pensar en confrontarlo para ser valiente.— dijo sin cambiar su sinceridad por nada más.

—No hay problema, mi buena sierva, cualquiera se equivoca, pero no hay que avergonzarse, porque sin importar cuál sea la equivocación que se haya cometido, tus verdaderos amigos siempre te serán comprensivos.— le dio alivio involuntariamente.

Trixie volvió a sonreír sin cambiar la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por serme comprensiva, majestad.— le agradeció sintiéndose comprendida por completo y alegrando un poco su voz que sonaba con menos tristeza.

—De nada.

—Me parece ver que me perdona por no hacer nada, ¿o no?.

—Sí, te perdono.— dijo totalmente en serio.

—Muchas gracias. Como no hice ninguna transacción, sé que no tengo la recompensa de ser gobernante.— dijo sonriendo todavía y sabiendo que justamente así era.

—Así es, pero eso puede cambiarse.— afirmó la princesa sin parar de sonreír y hablar alegremente.

—¿Cómo?.

—Una de las otras te enseñará a hacer transacciones, y cuando sea que lo hayas aprendido bien, entonces irás a hacerlas y volverás para enseñarme la cantidad de talentos que te reportó el que tenías, entonces te haré gobernante. En otras palabras, te doy otra oportunidad.

Le sonrió con su mirada siendo nuevamente normal.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, majestad. Esta vez, como si fuera la primera vez, no la defraudaré, haré las transacciones que debí hacer y volveré con una buena cantidad de ellos.— dijo Trixie sintiéndose agradecida con la princesa por esa oportunidad y su comprensión y hablando con voz de verdad contenta.

—Buena suerte en tu aprendizaje. ¿A quién eliges que te enseñe?.

—A Twilight.

Twilight pasó al frente.

—Bien, Twilight, quedas asignada a enseñarle a Trixie.— le dijo a la sierva de los diez talentos con su buen humor siempre presente en sus emociones.

Su sierva puso su casco en su frente a modo de saludo.

—Entendido, princesa, le enseñaré todo.— dijo Twilight con voz total y sinceramente feliz, sonriendo de contenta y bien dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga.

Le hicieron reverencia y retrocedieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Y entonces, la princesa fue preguntándoles a las otras, empezando por una pegaso llamada "Fluttershy", que dijo tener ocho talentos. Luego, una terrenal llamada "Applejack" dijo tener ocho también, después, otra pegaso llamada "Rainbow Dash", que dijo tener seis, después pasó una terrenal llamada "Pinkie Pie", que dijo tener cuatro, luego pasó una unicornio llamada "Sunset Shimmer", que dijo tener siete, después pasó una pegaso llamada "Derpy Hooves", que dijo tener seis también, y por último, pasó una terrenal llamada "Carrot Top", que dijo tener ocho.

—Twilight, ¿te parecería bien comenzar a enseñarme desde mañana después del desayuno?.— le preguntó Trixie con una sonrisa, una voz feliz y un ceño triste a la que desde ahora era su maestra.

—Claro, con mucho gusto.— aceptó ella con verdadero gusto y contestando con los mismos modos.

—Gracias. ¿En verdad me habrías sido comprensiva si te hubiera pedido ayuda?.

—Claro que sí. La comprensión, la ayuda y la amistad son los primeros valores que tendría con cualquiera.— dijo con sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias.

La abrazó y ella le correspondió, se soltaron y ella se dirigió a las otras.

—¿Todas me habrían sido comprensivas si hubiera pedido que me ayuden?.— les preguntó a todas a la vez.

—Sí, y comparto lo que Twilight te dijo sobre los valores.— dijeron todas juntas con voces y caras igualitariamente contentas.

—Muchas gracias a todas.— les agradeció sintiendo cómo ellas y la princesa alegraban cada vez más a su corazón.

Abrazó a cada una, todas le correspondieron y se dirigió a la princesa.

—Veo clara y confirmadamente que para usted también, princesa, esos tres valores son lo primero que tendría con cualquiera, así como los tiene ahora conmigo.— le dijo sonriéndole de lo contenta que la dejaron todas.

—Así es, sin eximir a nadie.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—De nada.

—Y, princesa, como si fuera la primera vez, cuando llegue el momento de irme a hacer todas las transacciones, quiero ir sola.— le pidió para que fuera como cuando fueron a hacer las transacciones que cada una hizo sin ninguna compañía ni ayuda ajena.

—Como quieras, así será entonces.— aceptó feliz y comprensivamente la dulce princesa.

—Muchas gracias.

—Aún no se retiren, mis buenas siervas, porque había una segunda recompensa de la que les hablaría luego de ésa otra. La segunda era que por cumplir con lo que debían hacer con los talentos, a todas les daré un buen banquete con todo lo que deseen comer y beber.— les dijo la princesa sin cambiar su voz feliz y sin deshacer su sonrisa.

Nueve de las diez se pusieron muy contentas.

—Muchas gracias, princesa.— agradecieron bien contentas las nueve.

Le hicieron reverencia y la princesa vio que Trixie no se movió ni dijo nada y su cara volvió a ser triste.

—¿Qué sucede, Trixie?.— le preguntó sonriendo todavía.

—Como no hice las transacciones, he de suponer que no debo estar en ese banquete por no merecerlo.— dijo Trixie con voz triste.

La princesa siguió sonriendo.

—Jamás dije que te excluiría, dije que se lo daré a todas, no a casi todas.— le dijo dejándole todo más claro.

Su mirada pasó a ser de asombro.

—¿Entonces igualmente puedo estar ahí, princesa?.— preguntó Trixie pasando su ánimo de triste a un poco asombrado.

—Sí, jamás te habría excluido, por nada pienso dejarte fuera.— le dijo siendo sinceramente cierto.

Trixie sonrió de nuevo y se emocionó un poco.

—Muchas gracias.— le agradeció su comprensión y justicia, sonriendo con los párpados inferiores y superiores entrecerrados.

—De nada.

—Princesa, yo,,, yo quiero,,, quiero...

—¿Quieres venir a abrazarme para agradecerme por dejarte estar en el banquete?.— adivinó la princesa.

—Sí, si usted lo acepta por favor, majestad.

—Sí, adelante.

La princesa se echó en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias.— le agradeció con la voz todavía sonándole como un poco emocionada.

Se le acercó y ambas se abrazaron durante un momento, luego se soltaron y su sierva volvió con las otras.

—Desde que pensé en la idea del banquete, pensé en que lo celebráramos en el mismo día en que volviera, pero ahora decido que esperaremos hasta el día en que hayas hecho tus transacciones.— le dijo comprensivamente a Trixie.

—Gracias, y gracias por serme justa. Y si usted me deja, ¿puedo hacer las transacciones durante tres días como lo hicieron todas?.— le agradeció y preguntó petitoriamente.

—Claro que sí.— aceptó dulcemente, haciéndola quedar aún más contenta.

—Gracias de nuevo, majestad.

—De nada, buena sierva.

Llegó el día de mañana, Twilight comenzó a enseñarle y a su amiga le llevó siete días memorizar perfectamente todo lo aprendido.

—Majestad, vengo a decirle que memoricé bien todo sobre las transacciones.— le dijo Trixie sonriendo contenta.

—Entonces, aquí tienes tu talento, es el mismo que te di ese día.— dijo la princesa sonriendo.

Levitó la bolsita a su casco izquierdo.

—Gracias, le prometo que esta vez no le fallaré.— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Trixie fue sola a la ciudad y pasaron los tres días. Finalmente, fue con la princesa.

—¿Por qué ellas vienen contigo?.— le preguntó viendo que las otras nueve venían acompañándola.

—Les pedí a todas que como si fuera la primera vez, vinieran conmigo a mirar cuántos talentos tengo y a oír la recompensa que me dará.— dijo Trixie sabiendo anticipadamente cuántas ciudades gobernará.

—Ah, está bien. ¿Qué fue de ti y tu talento?.— le preguntó la princesa a su sierva unicornio de antes.

Pasó al frente.

—Su talento me reportó nueve, majestad.— dijo Trixie contenta.

—Bien hecho, sierva buena, serás gobernante de nueve ciudades.— le dijo la princesa.

Le hizo reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, majestad.— le agradeció amorosamente.

Retrocedió. Y así, las once celebraron su banquete, y desde el día de su nombramiento como gobernantes, todas gobernaron por toda su vida las ciudades que les fueron asignadas. Fueron tan buenas gobernantes como la Princesa Celestia, fueron tan bien queridas y respetadas como ella y todo el reino vivió en armonía pacífica por siempre.

FIN


End file.
